concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Mister
1983 June 29, 1983 Sasch Dance Club, Studio City, CA (with Great Buildings) July 8, 1983 The Palace, Hollywood, CA (with Red Rockers) August 29, 1983 Music Machine, Los Angeles, CA (with The Creatures, Grand Manner, DV-8) September 25, 1983 Sasch Dance Club, Studio City, CA (with Crazy Hearts) November 11, 1983 Sasch Dance Club, Studio City, CA (with Common Knowledge) 1984 February 21, 1984 Sasch Dance Club, Studio City, CA February 27, 1984 Hollywood Palace, Hollywood, CA (US TV "Rock Palace", with Los Lobos, broadcast April 22nd) March 2, 1984 University of San Diego, La Jolla, CA (with Madness, Paul Carrack) April 17, 1984 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA (with Adam Ant) April 20, 1984 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (with Adam Ant) April 27, 1984 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA (with Adam Ant) April 28, 1984 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "American Bandstand", with Bon Jovi) April 29, 1984 University of San Diego, La Jolla, CA (with Berlin, Bill Nelson) May 4, 1984 Community Center Exhibition Hall, Tucson, AZ (with Berlin) May 5, 1984 Palace West, Phoenix, AZ (with Berlin) May 10, 1984 The Vogue, Indianapolis, IN (with Berlin) May 12, 1984 Royal Oak Music Theatre, Royal Oak, MI (with Berlin) June 22, 1984 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Thicke of the Night", with Host Alan Thicke) 1985 August 30, 1985 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (supporting Don Henley) August 31, 1985 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA (supporting Don Henley) September 4-5, 1985 Universal Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA (supporting Don Henley) September 19, 1985 University of Arizona McKale Center. Tucson, AZ (supporting Don Henley) September 20, 1985 ASU Activity Center, Tempe, AZ (supporting Don Henley) October 18, 1985 ASU Activity Center, Tempe, AZ (supporting Tina Tuner, first date of Private Dancer tour) October 19, 1985 NMSU Pan American Center, Las Cruces, NM (supporting Tina Turner) October 20, 1985 Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM (supporting Tina Turner) October 23, 1985 Kansas Coliseum, Wichita, KS (supporting Tina Turner) October 24, 1985 Missouri State University Hammons Center, Springfield, MO (supporting Tina Turner) October 25, 1985 Myriad Convention Center, Oklahoma City, OK (supporting Tina Turner) October 26, 1985 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO (supporting Tina Turner) October 27, 1985 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supporting Tina Turner) October 30, 1985 T. H. Barton Coliseum Little Rock, AR (supporting Tina Turner) October 31, 1985 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK (supporting Tina Turner) November 1, 1985 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX (supporting Tina Turner) November 2, 1985 University of Texas Frank Erwin Events Center, Austin, TX (supporting Tina Turner) November 3, 1985 Summit, Houston, TX (supporting Tina Turner) November 6, 1985 LSU Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA (supporting Tina Turner) November 7, 1985 Leon County Civic Center, Tallahassee, FL (supporting Tina Turner) November 8, 1985 Auburn University Memorial Coliseum, Auburn, AL (supporting Tina Turner) November 9, 1985 University of Tennessee at Chattanooga, Chattanooga, TN (supporting Tina Turner) November 10, 1985 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (supporting Tina Turner) November 13, 1985 Memorial Hirsch Coliseum, Shreveport, LA (supporting Tina Turner) November 14, 1985 Mississippi State University Humphrey Coliseum, Starkville, MS (supporting Tina Turner) November 15, 1985 Birmingham-Jefferson Civic Center, Birmingham, AL (supporting Tina Turner) November 16, 1985 Middle Tennessee State University Murphy Center, Murfreesboro, TN (supporting Tina Turner) November 17, 1985 University of Tennessee Stokely Athletic Center, Knoxville, TN (supporting Tina Turner) November 20, 1985 West Virginia University Gymnasium, Morgantown, WV (supporting Tina Turner) November 21, 1985 Civic Center, Roanoke, VA (supporting Tina Turner) November 22, 1985 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA (supporting Tina Turner) November 23, 1985 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC (supporting Tina Turner) November 24, 1985 USC Carolina Coliseum, Columbia, SC (supporting Tina Turner) November 27, 1985 Omni, Atlanta, GA (supporting Tina Turner) November 29, 1985 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA (supporting Tina Turner) November 30, 1985 Charlotte Coliseum Charlotte, NC (supporting Tina Turner) December 1, 1985 Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL (supporting Tina Turner) December 2, 1985 Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL (supporting Tina Turner. The video for "Kyrie" was shot in Miami on the last day of the Private Dancer tour) December 3, 1985 Augusta, GA (cancelled for SNL appearance) December 6, 1985 Bismarck Theatre, Chicago, IL (cancelled for SNL appearance) December 7, 1985 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH (cancelled for SNL appearance) December 7, 1985 New York City, NY (US TV "Saturday Night Live") December 8, 1985 Variety Theatre, Cleveland, OH (cancelled for SNL appearance) December 9, 1985 Hamdack, City, ST (?) December 10, 1985 Bayou, Washington, DC (?) December 12, 1985 Halloran Ballroom, Pennsauken, NJ December 13, 1985 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA December 14, 1985 Ritz, New York City, NY (with Smash Palace. Recorded for the King Biscuit Flower Hour) December 18, 1985 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (with Heart) December 19, 1985 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (with Heart) December 21, 1985 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR (with Heart) December 22, 1985 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA (with Heart) December 31, 1985 Disneyland, Anaheim, CA (with Klymaxx, Rene & Angela, Sergio Mendes & Ray Anthony) 1986 January 9, 1986 London, ENG (UK TV "Top of the Pops") January 18, 1986 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA (National Association of Music Merchants Winter Expo) January 27, 1986 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (American Music Awards) February 13, 1986 Teatro Ariston, Sanremo, ITY (1986 Sanremo Music Festival) February 19, 1986 London, ENG (UK TV "Wogan") February 20, 1986 London, ENG (UK RADIO Interview with Roger Scott) February 20, 1986 Marquee, London, ENG February 22, 1986 London, ENG (UK TV "Saturday Live") February ??, 1986 BEL (Belgian TV "Mike" with host Maurice ("Mike") Verdrengh) February ??, 1986 Hilversum, NED (Interview with Erik De Zwart and Tom Mulder for TROS Broadcasting) February 25, 1986 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (28th Annual Grammy Awards. "Broken Wings" nominated for Best Pop Vocal by Duo or Group March 25, 1986 Daytona Beach Bandshell, Daytona Beach, FL (MTV Spring Break Broadcast, with Starship) March 27, 1986 Theatre St. Denis, Montreal, QC (with Jim Foster) March 29, 1986 Hamilton Place Theatre, Hamilton, ON (with Jim Foster) April 1, 1986 University of Western Ontario Alumni Hall, London, ON (with Jim Foster) April 3, 1986 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (with Jim Foster) April 4, 1986 Sudbury Community Arena, Greater Sudbury, ON (with Jim Foster) April 6, 1986 Community Auditorium, Thunder Bay, ON (with Jim Foster) April 7, 1986 Centennial Concert Hall, Winnipeg, MB (with Jim Foster) April 9, 1986 Centennial Auditorium, Saskatoon, SK (with Jim Foster) April 10, 1986 Northern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, Edmonton, AB (with Jim Foster) April 11, 1986 Canada Games Sportsplex, Lethbridge, AB (with Jim Foster) April 13, 1986 Memorial Arena, Kelowna, BC (with Jim Foster) April 14, 1986 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC (with Jim Foster) April 21, 1986 Concert Hall, Melbourne, AUS April 26, 1986 Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA (cancelled due to low ticket sales". The lineup for this anti-drug benefit included Mr. Mister, Toto, The Bangles, Bon Jovi, Madonna, George Michael, Aretha Franklin, Sheena Easton, The Beach Boys & The Pointer Sisters) April 26, 1986 Shinjuku Kōsei Nenkin Hōru, Tokyo, JPN April 28, 1986 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN April 29-30, 1986 Shinjuku Kōsei Nenkin Hōru, Tokyo, JPN May 1, 1986 Nagoya Shimin Kaikan, Nagoya, JPN May 10, 1986 AstroWorld Theme Park Amphitheatre, Houston, TX May 11, 1986 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth, TX (with 4 Reasons Unknown) May 27, 1986 Promotional work for Hands Across America project. June 18, 1986 Disneyland, Anaheim, CA (Grad Night, with Klymaxx, Miami Sound Machine & Starpoint) June 22, 1986 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (Cotton Carnival MusicFest) June 26, 1986 Summerfest Main Stage, Milwaukee, WI (with Belinda Carlisle) June 28, 1986 Del Mar Fairgrounds, Del Mar, CA July 19, 1986 Harriet Island Regional Park, St. Paul, MN (Riverfest, supported by Limited Warranty & Samoa) July 23, 1986 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH (with The Bangles) July 25, 1986 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD July 26, 1986 Delaware State Fairgrounds, Harrington, DE July 27, 1986 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY (with The Bangles) July 28, 1986 La Ronde, Montreal, QC July 29, 1986 Great Woods Performing Arts Center, Mansfield, MA July 31, 1986 Allentown Fairgrounds, Allentown, PA (with The Bangles) August 1, 1986 Six Flags Great Adventure, Jackson, NJ August 2, 1986 Civic Center, Providence, RI (with The Bangles) August 3, 1986 Jones Beach Theatre, Wantagh, NY August 4, 1986 New York City, NY (US RADIO "Howard Stern") August 4, 1986 Pier 84, New York City, NY (with The Bangles) August 7, 1986 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA (cancelled, with The Bangles) August 8, 1986 Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center, Canandaigua, NY (with The Bangles) August 9, 1986 Darien Lake Amusement Park, Darien, NY August 10, 1986 Ohio State Fairgrounds, Columbus, OH August 13, 1986 Kellogg Center Arena, Battle Creek, MI (with The Bangles) August 14, 1986 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (with The Bangles) August 16, 1986 Missouri State Fairgrounds Grandstand, Sedalia, MO August 17, 1986 Illinois State Fairgrounds Grandstand, Springfield, IL (with The Bangles) August 18, 1986 Indiana State Fairgrounds Grandstand, Indianapolis, IN (with The Bangles) August 19, 1986 Poplar Creek Music Theater, Hoffman Estates, IL (with The Bangles) August 21, 1986 Civic Center, Pensacola, FL (cancelled) August 22, 1986 Oak Mountain Amphitheatre, Pelham, AL (with The Bangles) (3rd Annual MTV Video Music Awards nominations presentation, with The Bangles at The Hard Rock Cafe) August 23, 1986 KFEC Cardinal Stadium, Louisville, KY (with The Bangles) August 24, 1986 Starwood Amphitheatre, Antioch, TN (with The Movement) August 27, 1986 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH (with The Bangles) August 28, 1986 Riverfront Amphitheatre, Hannibal, MO (with The Bangles) August 29, 1986 Six Flags Over Mid-America, Eureka, MO August 30, 1986 University of Nebraska at Lincoln Bob Devaney Sports Center, Lincoln, NE (with The Bangles) September 1, 1986 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO September 3, 1986 Brigham Young University Marriott Center, Provo, UT September 5, 1986 Universal Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA (3rd Annual MTV Video Music Awards) September 6, 1986 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA (with Danny Wilde) September 7, 1986 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (with Danny Wilde) September 8, 1986 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (with Danny Wilde) September 30, 1986 Kern County Fairgrounds, Bakersfield, CA (with Eddie Money) October 5, 1986 Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa, CA October 7, 1986 Ventura Fairgrounds, Ventura, CA October 8, 1986 Big Fresno Fairgrounds Paul Paul Theatre, Fresno, CA 1987 January 26, 1987 Hollywood, CA (14th Annual American Music Awards. "Videos from the Real World" nominated in Best Home Video, Long Form Category. Richard Page and Robert Kool Bell present Best Pop Video Female award to Madonna) October 18, 1987 Hayden Square Amphitheatre, Tempe, AZ (benefit for slain Tempe policeman) October 28, 1987 Hilversum, NED (Greenpeace Benefit Concert) October 28, 1987 Congresgebouw, Den Haag, NED (cancelled, with T'Pau) October 30, 1987 Brielpoort, Deinze, BEL (cancelled, with T'Pau) October 31, 1987 La Cigale, Paris, FRA (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 3, 1987 Volkshaus, Zurich, SUI (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 4, 1987 Salles des Fêtes, Geneva, SUI (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 6, 1987 Peter's Pop Show, Dortmund, GER (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 7, 1987 Dortmund, GER (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 8, 1987 Biskuithalle, Bonn, GER (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 9, 1987 Kuppelsaal, Hannover, GER (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 11, 1987 Saga Rockteater, Copenhagen, DEN (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 12, 1987 Draken Cinema, Stockholm, SWE (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 14, 1987 Rockefeller Music Hall, Oslo, NOR (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 15, 1987 Metropol-Theater, Berlin, GER (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 16, 1987 Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 17, 1987 Knopf's Music Hall, Hamburg, GER (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 19, 1987 Stadthalle, Fürth, GER (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 20, 1987 Heilbronn, GER (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 21, 1987 Friedrich-Ebert Halle, Ludwigshafen am Rhein, GER (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 22, 1987 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 24, 1987 Sporthalle Wien, Vienna, AUT (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 27, 1987 Manchester Apollo, Manchester, ENG (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 27, 1987 Omni, Atlanta, GA (with Heart) November 28-29, 1987 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (cancelled, with T'Pau) November 28, 1987 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (with Heart) November 29, 1987 Louisville Gardens, Louisville, KY (with Heart) December 3, 1987 St. Louis Arena, St. Louis, MO (with Heart) December 4, 1987 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI (with Heart) December 5, 1987 Civic Center, St. Paul, MN (with Heart) December 7, 1987 Agridome, Regina, SK (with Heart) December 8, 1987 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB (with Heart) December 10, 1987 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL (with Heart) December 11, 1987 Ohio Center, Columbus, OH (with Heart) December 12, 1987 University of Toledo Centennial Hall, Toledo, OH (with Heart) December 13, 1987 Notre Dame University, South Bend, IN (with Heart) December 15, 1987 Civic Center, Charleston, WV (with Heart) December 16, 1987 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA (with Heart) December 18, 1987 University of South Florida Sun Dome, Tampa, FL (with Heart) December 19, 1987 Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL (with Heart) December 20, 1987 Ocean Center, Daytona Beach, FL (with Heart) 1988 February 17-18, 1988 Quinta Vergara Amphitheater, Viña del Mar, CHL (Viña del Mar International Festival) March 2, 1988 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (30th Annual Grammy Awards. "Healing Waters" nominated for Best Gospel Performance by a Duo or Group) April 29, 1988 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "The Late Show", with Ross Shafer)